


Кошки-мышки

by InkDaisy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Blankets, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под одеялами можно вполне успешно прятаться, если умеешь держать язык за зубами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323544) by Anonymous. 



> Написано для tafidadarling по заявке «Хузер, мастурбация под одеялом (автор может сам решить, о ком он думает, если это вообще будет упомянуто)» на pacificxchange.

Хузер и в лучшие времена не особо любит действовать по уставу, так что он без проблем закрывает глаза на негласное правило «не дрочить в компании друзей», когда его начинает заводить разговор Раннера и Чаклера. Он приходит к выводу, что всё в порядке, потому как его тело от плеч до колен полностью скрыто одеялом, пусть он и сидит в окопе прямо напротив приятелей.

Они говорят о девушках, и Хузер вполне уверен, что почти всё выдумывается на ходу, просто чтобы превзойти былые похождения друг друга. Он расстегивает только две верхние пуговицы штанов: этого достаточно, чтобы засунуть руку в нижнее белье и обхватить член ладонью.

Хузер пробует представить себе девушек из рассказов. Но все они правильные и приличные, каких предпочитает Леки, так что ясно, что парни врут. Хузер переводит на Леки взгляд — тот хоть и посмеивается иногда, но не отрывает внимания от книги в руках. Что ж, тут ничего нового. Леки и его книги, мудрёные слова и письма домой, полные унылых вестей.

Хузер думает о Вере. Он никогда ее не видел, но знаком с ней по описанию Леки, и то, что она нравится Счастливчику, делает ее девушкой весьма специфического типа. Леки особо не болтает о всяких таких вещах, но Хузеру всё же интересно, занимались ли они сексом. Вера кажется не такой девушкой, но люди бывают полны сюрпризов.

Он начинает с медленных, выверенных движений, пока совсем не касаясь головки. Он вспоминает свой последний раз с девушкой — в Мельбурне, когда ему наконец удалось отоспаться за несколько предыдущих месяцев и стать похожим на себя прежнего. Она была невыносима, и он наслаждался брошенным ею вызовом, пытаясь добиться ее ночь за ночью, пока она наконец не сдалась и не согласилась с ним встречаться.

Они пошли в тот же паб, что и все остальные, немного потанцевали, она выпила пару бокалов, и он предложил проводить ее до дома. Они не успели пройти и пару кварталов, как она опустилась на колени и взяла у него в рот. Теперь он пытается скопировать нежное движение языком поперек кончика, повторявшееся каждый раз, когда она отрывалась. У него грубые руки и ощущается совсем иначе, но всё равно здорово.

Он сомневается, что Вера из тех девушек, которые, выпив, предлагают отсосать в ближайшем переулке. Наверное, она бы позволила Леки поцеловать себя только после нескольких недель ухаживаний. Бедный Леки с его культурным воспитанием, обреченный до конца своих дней привлекать только приличных девушек, не дающих на первом свидании. Девушек, которые... Ох! Он совсем теряет нить размышлений, когда чуть подкручивает головку ладонью на очередном движении.

Возбуждение медленно нарастает, благодаря естественной смазке ладонь скользит легче, так что Хузер чуть ускоряет темп. О чем это он? Ах да, Вера. Девушка, ради шанса с которой даже Леки пришлось бы попотеть. Она вообще ему еще интересна? Он уже довольно давно о ней не вспоминает — с тех пор, как встретил ту девушку в Мельбурне. По тому, чем Леки был готов поделиться об этом знакомстве, Хузер может только догадываться, что у них было до хрена секса.

Мысли разбредаются. А Леки во время секса такой же бесстрастный и отстраненный, как и обычно? Свойственно ли ему забываться в приливе страсти и нежности, или же он просто вбивает партнершу в матрас? Почему он вообще об этом думает? Решив, что лучше списать всё на горячку, он плывет по течению, ведь член упирается в ладонь, а ему важно лишь кончить, чего бы это ни стоило.

Пальцы ног поджимаются, когда он начинает вовлекать в свои действия головку члена. Он изо всех сил старается не шуметь, пока Леки в его воображении трахает самых разных женщин. Пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься, он переводит внимание на Чаклера и Раннера. Ему, как и всем — Сиду, Леки, Гибсону — известно, что они трахаются. Никто не упоминает о ночи празднования дня рождения Сида, когда Чаклер и Раннер были слегка пьяны и слишком раскрепощены. Особенно ничего не говорится о том, как Раннер забрался Чаклеру на колени и они терлись друг о друга под одеялом, когда думали, что все спят.

Он чувствует, как вдруг накатывает удовольствие, и останавливает ладонь, пока ощущение не приглушается. Он уверен: если оргазм накроет его слишком внезапно, шуму выйдет столько, что никак не получится скрыть, чем он занимался. На следующем движении он касается только ствола, медленно заводясь вновь.

Сиду тоже повезло в Мельбурне, если Хузер не ошибается. Он даже рад, что не связался с той девочкой: уж слишком суров был дедуля, отпугивавший разгоряченных молодых морпехов от своей внучки. Хузер сомневается, что ему, в отличие от Сида, хватило бы терпения. В конце концов, в чем вообще смысл встречаться с девушкой, если за вами постоянно будет следить старик, помешанный на том, чтобы не дать вам развлечься? Но она и правда была симпатичной. Хузер полагает, что она была бы открыта к предложениям, куда скорее позволила бы парню такие вещи, которые более сильная, независимая женщина сочла бы пошлыми.

Он снова ускоряет движения, сосредотачиваясь только на головке, и представляет себе некоторые не совсем «приемлемые» вещи, которые можно было бы провернуть с девушкой, готовой дать ему хоть малейший шанс. У него, конечно, немало опыта, но не случалось ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Как-то раз перед тем, как пойти добровольцем в пехотинцы, он познакомился с девушкой, желавшей поразвлечься, но отказывавшейся от собственно секса, потому что она боялась забеременеть. Тогда ему в голову пришло казавшееся гениальным решение выебать ее между бедер, прижимаясь прямо к ее влажной промежности — ему казалось, этот опыт не забудется никогда. От одного только воспоминания о ее тесноте и скорости, с которой они кончили, у него поджимаются яйца и ускоряется ладонь.

— Что у тебя, Хуз? — спрашивает Раннер, и он застывает, не убирая руку с члена.

— Э, пардон, а в чем вопрос-то? — отвечает он в надежде, что они решат, что он просто замечтался, и не узнают, почему на самом деле он пропустил их болтовню.

— Да просто интересно, есть ли у тебя истории о девчонках, вот и всё, — поясняет Чаклер с полным надежды выражением лица.

Хузер пожимает плечами и едва выдавливает из себя ответ, ощущая, как по пальцам сочится теплая смазка.

— Мне об этом знать, а вам только гадать, — отвечает он своим привычным саркастичным тоном и зажимает основание члена, чтобы скрыть приближающийся оргазм.

Леки смеется, Раннер обиженно надувает губы, Чаклер заводит очередной рассказ, а Хузер закрывает глаза и на мгновение замирает, прежде чем снова провести ладонью вверх по стволу и осторожно обхватить головку. Он снова поворачивает ладонь — один, два, три раза — и кончает, не успевая сдержаться, причем куда острее, чем ожидал.

Разлепив веки, он понимает, что на него уставились три пары глаз.

— Хузер, только не говори, что ты... — с ужасом выдавливает из себя Леки.

А вот Раннер выглядит не то возмущенным, не то возбужденным, и только шепчет:

— Бля...

Хузер понимает, что отнекиваться сейчас бессмысленно: должно быть, он выдал себя каким-то звуком, когда кончил, — но, возможно, еще найдется способ выйти из ситуации, не растеряв остатки достоинства. Похоже, остальные еще ждут от него ответа, так что он достает ладонь из штанов, вытирает ее о грубую ткань и пожимает плечами.

— А если и скажу?

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он подмигивает Раннеру и уходит отлить к ближайшим деревьям, оставляя приятелей приходить в себя. Наконец оставшись один, он смеется. Не успевает он застегнуть штаны, как ему на плечо ложится рука и разворачивает так, что он оказывается зажат между деревом и чужим телом.

— Что за?..

В темноте лицо получается разглядеть не сразу, но вскоре становится ясно, что это Леки. Леки и его немаленький стояк, уже притираемый к бедру Хузера.

— В этом, — произносит Леки, подчеркнуто прижимаясь сильнее, — виноват ты. И что же ты будешь с этим делать?

В приступе наглости Хузер снова смеется и отталкивает Леки.

— Ой, даже не знаю, Леки... Не уверен, что мне стоит за это браться. Может, тебе придется, ну не знаю... обойтись своей рукой?

Жестко усмехнувшись, Хузер возвращается к остальным, оставляя неудовлетворенного Леки дрочить в одиночку и гадать: его только что отвергли или подстегнули?

Позже, когда Леки забирается обратно в окоп, Хузер притворяется спящим. Он выждет, сколько придется, заставит Леки умолять и только тогда сдастся. В конце концов, что интересного в сексе без игры в кошки-мышки?


End file.
